The present invention relates to a temporary barrier primarily intended for use in passenger mass transport vehicles, and more particularly to portable and easily deployable and usable seat partition units for dividing passenger seats of passengers sitting adjacent to one another for efficiently separating the passenger space and thereby affording much needed privacy to the passenger using the seat partition unit.